


The Moon's Mark Lemons

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [6]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha





	1. Chapter 16 Lemon

" You make me crazy for you" He grins as I bring his lips into my own, he presses back and I shutter slightly against his rock hard body,

" I wanna give you everything" Emmett says as I kiss his neck, he begins to take his jacket off and I watched as it falls to the ground,

it makes the lower coil in my belly begin to tighten a bit, I kiss him hard as I tear his shirt off with my strength, I hear buttons go flying,

I didn't care right now.

" I want you so much" He moans as I begin to take my dress off with his hands guiding me, each touch was amplified by his scent and

cold feeling, he carefully lays me in bed and I feel his rock hard body, I want him so much and so bad at this moment, I watched as he

carefully undoes my bra with a single motion, he stares at my boobs, I wanna cover them cause I feel shy, but he licks the nub with his

tongue, it feels good, and with the other hand he carefully caresses my other.

" Emmett please I want you" I moaned as he kisses me, feeling my body with his, it was perfect, I feel tears shedding,

" I will love, it's my first time as it's yours as well" He says as he wipes the tears away, I smile and lean into his touch, he smiles as he

takes my panties off with a swift motion, I watched as Emmett takes his boxers and pants off, I see his harden erection, I get a bit

scared,

" How in the fuck will that all fit into me" I asked as I felt myself getting slightly wet,

" It will cause I was made for you" Emmett says as he guides his cock close to my pussy barrier,

" They say a girl's first time feels like your being split open" I whimper as he smiles at me and brings me into a kiss,

" I'll try my best not to hurt you" He says as he kisses me again and this time I kiss back and then it happened, I feel like I am

getting split open and tore apart, I hold Emmett close to me as he stops when he is all the way deep inside me. I hear him groaning,

" You feel so good Jace" Emmett moans as I was trying to relax, but he felt so good and I was starting to feel my pain going away.

" I'm ok Em" I replied as he smiled at me, he pulled back before slowly entering me again, this time it felt good, I let out low moans as

he holds me but not too tightly,

" Emmett please" I moaned against him, he smiled as I feel him kissing me more as I feel the slight coil tightening more and more

by the second,

" I love you so much Jace" Emmett moans as I tighten my legs around his waist, soon I groan and moan loudly, I felt a wall of euphoria

hit me,

" I love you" Emmett growls seductively as he stilled hard, not moving as he relaxes, I breath calmly, sweat riddles my body as he looks down

upon me, I smiled as he pulls out of me slowly, I feel covers being put on my as Emmett smiled down upon me.


	2. The Finally

Emmett kisses me hard as I feel his erection against my inner thigh, "Oh Emmett" I growled as I feel his back, 

he smiles before kissing me, I feel him thrust into me, it was cold against my hot walls, " Emmett you feel so good"

I groaned as he holds me, " You feel amazing" He whispers in my ears, he pulls back then thrust forward, I moan 

hard as he does it over and over again, I flipped him over and ride him, I bounce as he holds my hips, " Emmett" 

I groaned as he hit a certain spot with in me, " Oh god Emmett" I moan loudly as I stilled against his hard erection,

" Oh baby" Emmett growled as I felt something enter me, his essence, I laid on his body, " Thank you" I say as I feel

it going down, my high that it.


End file.
